


The Sweet Promise of Springtime

by AlienBro



Series: seasons change (but people don’t) by fall out boy [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other Witcher 3 characters, Or Is It?, Reference to Canonical Character Death, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienBro/pseuds/AlienBro
Summary: Aiden’s need to run his fingers through his boyfriends hair vs. Lambert’s need to be a greasy bastard: unstoppable force vs. immovable object.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: seasons change (but people don’t) by fall out boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	The Sweet Promise of Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they’re neat!!!!
> 
> Thanks sidewalk_chalkk for editing this even tho you could not feasibly give less of a fuck about these characters.

As the sun broke over the horizon of Novigrad, Aiden’s eyes blinked open.

Lambert was asleep still, as usual, curled up and drooling slightly on Aiden’s sleep shirt. He shuffled slightly as Aiden relaxed back into the straw mattress of their inn, content to rest for a few more minutes. He reached his hand over and ran his fingers through his companion’s hair, soft from the bath they’d taken the night before. He’d have to get up soon. Lambert was likely to sleep till late in the morning if not woken earlier, and Aiden needed to get an early start today. It was still early in the spring, meaning daylight hours were shorter, and the nights colder. Not wasting daylight, even on Lambert’s well earned rest, was regrettably necessary. 

Aiden sat up, shoving Lambert off of his chest and back onto the pillows. He grumbled and blinked a few times, before staring up at Aiden with narrowed eyes. He remained wrapped in the blankets, unmoving for the moment. A testament to how much he trusted the other man in how deeply he’d been sleeping. 

“Bastard.” He muttered. 

“Get up, you lazy fuck.” Aiden replied. 

Lambert grumbled something defamatory about Aiden’s parents, but sat up none the less, combing a hand through his hair. Aiden stood up and walked across the room, tossing Lambert’s pack to him as he shuffled to the edge of the bed. He reached into the pack and pulled out a tin. Aiden stepped over again and sat down next to him on the bed, reaching over and curling his hand around the back of Lambert’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

When they parted after a moment, Aiden ran his hand through Lambert’s hair, scratching his fingernails across his scalp. 

“I like it like this.” Aiden whispered. 

“Like what?” 

“Your hair. I like it when it isn’t all slicked back. It’s soft, I like touching it.” Aiden replied, sliding his hand down Lambert’s face to scratch at his patchy beard. Lambert growled slightly, and nipped halfheartedly at Aiden’s thumb as it rested against his lips. 

Aiden snatched his hand away with a grin. “Wolves.” He sighed in false exasperation. “Always so bitey. See if I scratch you again.” 

Lambert huffed and dropped the tin he was holding, crawling across the bed to settle in behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around Aiden’s waist as the cat witcher tipped his head to the side to allow Lambert to nose along the side of his neck. 

“Don’t generalize us. I’m the only wolf you know.” Lambert grumbled. 

Aiden laughed and leaned back, relaxing against Lambert. “I’ve heard enough of those ballads to feel like I know your brother.” 

“Fucking bard.” Lambert growled into Aiden’s hair. 

“What? You don’t want a bard to sing songs about you?” 

Lambert hummed softly, resting his chin on Aiden’s shoulder. 

“Might be nice I suppose. Have a bard to follow me around, write epics about all my heroic deeds, keep me company on the path, warm my bed...” 

It was Aiden’s turn to growl, low in this throat and more cat like than his companion. 

“Oh shush.” Lambert grumbled, patting him on the thigh. “No need to get possessive. I don’t have a bard, nor do I want one. They’re all annoying fucks anyways. Plus, I’ve got you to keep me company.” 

Aiden hummed at that, content, a small smile on his face. Lambert didn’t say nice things often, so it was always cherished when he did. 

“Besides,” continued Lambert, unable to not ruin the moment, “you’ve already got something in common with bards: you both never shut the fuck up.” 

Aiden growled properly at that, twisting himself around and shoving Lambert back onto the bed. 

“Fucking bastard.” Aiden grumbled, pinning Lambert onto the bed. “Don’t know why I put up with you.” 

Lambert grins up at him, his teeth bared in an almost feral way. “Cause I’m abordable. And a pretty good f-“ 

Aiden clamped a hand over Lambert’s mouth before he could finish his sentence, earning a glare from the other man. 

“Wolves! Fucking animals, the lot of you.” 

Lambert twisted his face away, freeing his mouth to snap back. 

“There you go, fucking generalizing again. Even if you know Geralt, which you don’t, that’s still only two of us.” 

“Out of four. I’d say half the population would be a good indicator of what the other half may be like.” Aiden huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms. 

“Half the cats are fucking batshit. That make you crazy too?” Lambert snapped back.

“No. That makes me an outlier.” Aiden sniffed. 

“Besides.” Aiden continued, “Your wolves make plenty of assumptions about me, I think it’s only fair turnabout. I don’t know much about them at all.” 

Lambert took that opportunity to grab on to Aiden and flip them over again. They delved into a wrestling match pretty quickly, using every advantage they had until Lambert effectively ended it by pulling Aiden in for a long kiss. When they broke apart, they laid down next to eachother, neither willing to start getting ready. 

“Do you want to?” Said Lambert, strangely shy. 

“Want to what?” 

“Get to know them. The wolves I mean.” Lambert rolled onto his side, one hand moving to hold Aiden’s. “Come to Kaer Morhen with me this winter.” 

“You mean it? This isn’t just some post wrestling afterglow?” Aiden said, sitting upright. 

“Piss off.” Lambert snarled, smacking Aiden on the arm. “Of course I mean it. Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.” 

Aiden smiled, properly, his whole face lit up. “Of course I will. Just so long as you promise the old wolf isn’t going to use me as a sword training dummy.” 

Lambert sat up along side him, hands still interlinked. “He won’t, I’ll make sure he doesn’t. ‘Sides, Geralt and Eskel will probably like you well enough. They’re both fucking morons, but they’re good men.” 

“So it’s decided then.” Aiden said as he stood, digging through his bags for fresh clothing. “Once I’m done with this fucking contract we’ll meet back here. We can stick together for the rest of the year, then head to your mountain fortress.” 

Lambert stood up as well, stretching as he moved. “It’s not my keep, and it’s hardly a fortress.”

“Semantics.” Replied Aiden, pulling in a clean shirt. 

“You sure you want to stick with me for the whole year? That’s almost three seasons earning half on contracts.” Lambert asked as he dressed. 

Aiden nodded firmly. “I don’t have to save to get myself through winter. Besides, this contract I’ve got pays well, so we’re off to a good start.” 

Lambert shook his head, buckling his armour as he talked. “Still don’t think this fucking contract is worth pissing of Karadin.” 

Aiden laughed slightly. “Quit worrying. I can take care of myself.” 

He stepped over to where Lambert was standing, securing his swords over his shoulder. He pulled the wolf witcher closer, resting a hand on the side of his face. “I’ll meet you back here in a few days time, with a purse full of well earned coin. We can celebrate, just the two of us, in this modest establishment. Then we’ll head to your mountain keep.” 

He leaned forward, capturing Lambert in a kiss. Lambert had to lean up slightly to meet him, their slight height difference all the more apparent when they were standing. 

“See you soon, wolf.” He whispered.

“Don’t get yourself killed.” Lambert replied.

With that, Aiden turned and headed for the door, pausing when he reached the doorframe.

“Don’t forget your grease, Lambert.” He called. 

Lambert swore under his breath and started searching for the tin he’d dropped earlier, grumbling the whole time. He stopped when the door closed, and stood still, listening as Aiden’s footsteps faded down the hall. A small smile graced Lambert’s face, the one reserved especially for moments like this. 

“I love you.” Lambert whispered, more to the tin of grease than anything else. It was no matter, he’d see Aiden again in a couple of days. He’d tell him then. After all, they’d have all winter together. 

His mood decent for once, Lambert took his time slicking his hair back — practiced to the point of not needing a mirror — packed what was left of his belongings, and left the inn with a smile on his face. 

That winter, like always, Lambert arrived at the gates of Kaer Morhen alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Lambert is probably out of character but do I look like I give a shit?
> 
> Anyways There’s three other parts to this. Part two is done, part three is almost done and part four is in progress. I’m working on it, they’ll be up soon. They’re all getting posted separately cause they all can be read individually. 
> 
> Also spoiler Aiden’s not actually dead here if you couldn’t tell from the fact that there are gonna be three other parts to this :///
> 
> Anyways check me out on tumblr @crispywitcher


End file.
